


【ADGG】漩涡

by layhslie



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:41:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24572461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/layhslie/pseuds/layhslie
Summary: 来沉没在我的深处吧，世界快要变作碎花The first sex of youth
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Kudos: 6





	【ADGG】漩涡

**Author's Note:**

> GG第一人称，标题表示攻受

“我弄疼你了么，盖勒特？”  
阿不思动作轻柔，致力于让所过之处不留一点痕迹。他抬起脸，我能看出来那双眼睛里藏着一座亟待喷发的火山，但岩浆却慢吞吞地停下，担心一声过火的呻吟。  
让人恼火。我用双腿夹住他的腰身，红发的少年脸又红了，而我没能掩饰语气里的不耐烦。  
“阿不思，你往后也打算用美德征服荒原吗？”  
“不，我只是担心……”  
“这是第一个承诺，”我打断他，没有费劲起身，只是用手指逐一解开下摆的纽扣，诱惑之所以古老在于她经久不衰，“做你想做的，不需要挂记任何事。阿不思，你总是太拘束了。”  
我望进火山口，用唇形一字一句地说，做你任何想做的，你应得的。  
碎叶下的阳光爬上我的小腹之前，阿不思笼罩了所有的光。  
最激动人心的莫过于释放笼中的野兽，任由高山崩裂般的力量冲撞我，挤压我，撕裂我，带着怒火、兴奋和难以抑制的快感，他被世界剥夺的，头一个从我的身体里索取。疼痛是乐章里最无关紧要的部分，只在点缀快感时可以聊作装饰。  
在同样的强大面前，一切都是无伤大雅的游戏，是情人间的嬉闹。我在洪流间留下放肆的大笑，又翻身压住他，神采飞扬地指挥前进的节奏连同方向，换来更深入彻底的交合，波折起伏在他身体上探险。  
筋肉在痉挛，空中飞旋着某样东西的碎片，但我只听得到潮水奔涌跌落，在我的肉体上制造深浅不一的伤痕，我在风暴最猛烈处迎合海浪拍击，包容吞没他整个的灵魂。曲子在交融，攀升，紧紧纠缠着对方不放，然后只消勾一勾小指，便双双在深渊般的高潮里释放。

结束后他齿间格格发颤，跪卧在我身边，紧闭着双眼。我撩开他散乱的发，赐予一个吻，阿不思终于舒缓了神情，依恋在我颈窝，像废墟上一芽驯顺的春草。


End file.
